


History Read

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alt title: David Cages Heavy Rain levels of bad parenting, Alternate Universe, Baby Gerry awh, Bad Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He will not lash out at this moment, because it was so hard to get Gerard to sleep the first time and he is not currently willing to make a second attempt."Jonah Magnus raises Gerard Keay (with occasional insight from his on-again off-again husband). This ends up being an alright thing for everyone.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	History Read

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough I managed to make the timeline on this work out, I think! If it doesn't quite, don't tell me, ignorance is bliss. Sorry Gerry, you've gone from one terrible parent to two.
> 
> (Title is from song of the same name by The Altogether and it is definitely a Gerry song)
> 
> I don't know how many chapters there will be of this or when I'll write them, about assume they'll skip around a lot.

"This is ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous. It was your idea."

James manages to scowl at Peter, who sits across the room and fiddles with a cigarette he got out for some reason, but won't light because of the thing in his arms. 

Peter isn't wrong though. It was his idea. And it will be worth it, in the end. "I thought you liked children," he says instead of acknowledging this.

"Never met any," he shrugs. "Won't Mary give you trouble? Or...Oh. No. She won't, will she."

He finds himself smiling. "No, she won't. And Mary already saved me the trouble of killing his father, so I think this will go rather well. I'll just have to find a replacement vessel sooner than I thought I would, since explaining how you came to be with her another head of the institute would be..."

"Weird?"

James just nods, and stops using one foot to move the new rocking chair back and forth, since he is fairly certain the baby in his arms is very much asleep by now.

He must look absurd. 

"Any preference? I've been looking at that archival assistant, what's his name again? I don't think he'll last very long down there. If I'm going to do this, I might as well look a little less silly than a seventy year old man with an infant."

Peter smiles, and James suddenly Knows that he's been thinking about it. "There's this cute blonde kid I've been seeing a lot, lately. Brown eyes, smells like pot..."

He can't help but groan. "That's Elias Bouchard, and you've seen a lot of him because he is constantly sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." 

"Thought you people liked that," he says, pausing for long enough to watch James struggle to stand and jostle Gerard as little as possible. That bastard. 

"Not when it's Elias Bouchard I don't. Are you going to open the bedroom door for me, or are you just going to sit there on the table I've had since nineteen-sixteen. I'd love to see what would happen if you broke it."

That gets him to move very quickly. "Get him out of the way, then," Peter fumbles with the doorknob, and scoffs as he enters. "I'm sleeping on the Tundra."

"Whatever for?"

"Maybe you hadn't thought about it, but I've heard that babies cry an awful lot, and with a bassinet in here you are clearly going to be no fun."

 _Fun_? Fun?! This is a multi-year investment into his beloved institute, into his God, and all Peter Lukas can think of is how they won't get to have sex this week he's in port?

Typical.

He will not lash out at this moment, because it was so hard to get Gerard to sleep the first time and he is not currently willing to make a second attempt. 

"Go back to your boat, then. Just don't be late for the investors meeting, tomorrow."

"Alright, alright! If you don't use that Bouchard fellow, though he's mine."

"Peter Lukas, quiet down, will you? We'll see."

He rolls his eyes at James, who looks away just long enough to give him time to disappear, and sets Gerard down. Laying down himself is hard. Getting old never gets easier, and he's done it enough by now for it to be routine, but it's not exactly pleasant, either. 

Yes, now that he thinks about it, Elias Bouchard would be...a good choice. It would stop him from being nosy, and no one would miss him, if what Peter said was any clue. 


End file.
